tempos de mudança
by SeleneEv
Summary: Olá! Bem eu sei que muitos já não se lembram de mim e agora com esta nova conta ainda menos! Para quem me conhece sou a VampirePheonix ressuscitada dos mortos e para quem não me conhece sou a Selene Ev! Bem esta fic é sobre dois amantes de adolescência qu
1. Um vida incompleta

_Após 1300 anos de ter desaparecido (por causa da escola que não me deixa tempo para mais nada) resolvi voltar com uma nova fic! Peço desculpa a todos os fantásticos escritores e amigos que tenho negligenciado e prometo que irei comentar as suas fics o mais depressa possível, espero apenas que não me odeiem nem ressintam nenhum sentimento menos bom contra mim. Obrigado! Ah e tive de mudar de nick e abrir uma nova conta que a minha antiga não estava a dar...deve ser por ter passado tanto tempo fora! a partir de agora a continuação das minhas antigas fics vêm desta conta! Contem com as minhas reviews para as vossas fics a partir de dia 23! Beijos para todos!_

**Tempo de Mudança**

**Capítulo 1. - Uma vida Incompleta**

"Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
and barely conscious you'll say to no one  
isn't something missing

you won't cry for my absence, I know  
you forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me"

Cloe cantava com toda a sua alma e paixão. Descobriu que tinha jeito para a música e "_Missing_" era a sua preferida mas por outro lado era a balada que a fazia sentir-se no fundo de um poço coberto, por onde apenas via um fio de luz desejando rastejar para fora dali. Toda a sua vida era uma mentira. Tudo devido a uma antiga paixão que ainda a consumia todas as noites quando fechava os olhos e sonhava com o rosto dele. Tornou-se fria e mesquinha, não nutria qualquer compaixão por nenhum ser vivo. Tudo aquilo que antes a fazia sorrir, agora era apenas motivo para amaldiçoar a vida e maltratar os outros. Tinha apenas 23 anos mas já parecia a bruxa de um conto de fadas, que infernizava a vida à personagem principal.

Saiu do palco, suada, devido aos saltos e corridas que tinham dado lugar no palco onde ela se tornava outra e era adorada por todos. Sentou-se num banco e bebericou uma pequena gota de água duma garrafa. Ela era uma jovem loira, de cabelos abaixo dos ombros, olhos azuis exageradamente maquiados em tons de azul e roxo, lábios rosados e tez pálida. Era alta mas era bem definida, apresentando umas belas curvas.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o hotel. Despiu o seu corpete azul e a sua saia preta. Deitou-se na cama e olhando para o tecto murmurou:

" Mais uma noite que passo sem me esquecer de ti"

Era tudo o que ela tinha dele. Uma lembrança.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a uma cómoda cor de wengue, donde retirou uma camisa de dormir branca. Vestiu-a e deitou-se, adormecendo.

- Dona Cloe. Hoje tem uma entrevista para a revista _Blender_

-Não lhe perguntei nada! - Suspiro – Mais uma noite, mais um sonho doloroso e uma pontada no coração – diz para si mesma.

Ao pôr-se de pé, nota que o dia está extremamente solarengo.

- Porque é que os dias não combinam com o meu estado de espírito?

Ao vestir-se, olha de relance para umas cartas de alguns fãs que se encontram por cima da sua mesa-de-cabeceira.

- Helen!

- Sim, senhora?

-Poderia responder aquelas cartas por mim se fazia o favor? Não estou com paciência para ouvir as lamurias desses toscos que me enriquecem estupidamente!

- Claro, menina Cloe!

A jovem cantora sai do quarto de hotel e dirige-se para uma limusina preta de vidros esfumados onde um homem de cor, com um corpo alto e trabalhado a aguarda.

-Para a sede da revista _Blender_, Johnathan!

- Sim senhora!

Ao chegar, entra num cubículo de 2m quadrados. O tempo passa a correr e Cloe apenas pensa em sair dali, pois sente-se frustrada e sozinha. "Se ao menos te voltasse a ver" pensa para consigo. " Tenho tudo o que posso desejar, uma fortuna, uma carreira magnífica, fama, prémios…mas algo falta em mim e tudo aquilo com que sonho, que imagino acontecer todos os dias é apenas voltar a ver-te nem que seja a distância"

- Cloe…está me a ouvir?

-Eu tenho de ir! Esta maldita entrevista tem de ficar para outro dia!

-Mas…e a entrevista?

- Fica para outra altura!

Ela saiu do edifício, e correu em direcção a lugar algum. Apenas queria ficar sozinha, onde ninguém a odiasse. Correu em direcção a um parque. Estava deserto. Cloe sentou-se num banco e cantou baixinho:

"Can you notice my feelings for you?

Will we be together?

Now and forever?

I don't think so

We do not belong

For I am not the one"

- Porque me continuas a atormentar após tantos anos?

Uma lágrima cai no chão, à medida que Cloe se levanta do banco e se dirige a um rio, que se encontrava perto de um grande carvalho. Pega num pequeno seixo, e joga-o à água. Sua raiva estava a aumentar. Já tinha recorrido a psicólogos, comprimidos, hipnose e outros métodos para controlar a sua raiva, mas nada resultava! Nem sempre tinha sido assim, pensou. Já tinha sido alguém muito amado e aclamada que só pensava em paz e nos direitos humanos e animais, e agora, agora até batia com um telefone na cabeça das empregadas. Como é que alguém poderia mudar assim tanto? Nada o justificava!

Caminhou mais um pouco até uma banca de gelados. Um casal acabava de comprar dois gelados, e pareciam felizes. Ela sorriu, e pensou que um dia tinha feito o mesmo com o detentor do seu coração. Foi o gelado que lhe soube melhor e desde o dia em que o perdeu, que mais nenhum outro lhe soube bem. Comprou um gelado de morango e agradeceu ao vendedor. Era estranho! Apenas aquela imagem de um casal enamorado a tinha deixado estranhamente feliz. Deu por si a sorrir abertamente e a contemplar o parque como nunca antes. Bem já que não podia voltar a tê-lo, poderia ao menos seguir em frente e encontrar alguém que a amasse e nunca a deixasse!

- SIM! – Exclamou – Vou escrever uma música de adeus e vou seguir em frente! Vou abrir uma nova página no meu livro e vou começar a escrever um novo capítulo!

Lambeu o gelado com ganância, e serpenteou, feliz em direcção a saída do parque. Poderia ser que a sua nuvem negra se tivesse dissipado, pensou, enquanto entrava de novo na limusina. Dirigiu-se ao hotel para vestir uma outra roupa. Tinha uma importante festa essa noite, onde apenas os mais ilustres iriam atender. Entrou no quarto com rapidez e pegou num vestido até aos pés, de cor preta embrulhado num plástico e colocou-o sobre o seu corpo. A sua maquiadora e cabeleireira estava pronta para a por linda e charmosa (não que ela já não fosse mas a maquiagem faz maravilhas). O seu cabelo estava preso por uns ganchos transparentes e muita laca e a sua face pálida estava agora rosada. Os seus lábios rosados estavam agora cor de carmim e os seus olhos estavam compostos por lápis negro e uma sombra cinzenta. A noite caiu e estava na hora de ir para o baile da Cinderella.

-"Pode ser que encontre o meu príncipe encantado" – pensou

Desceu para a limusina e ao chegar a festa, os presentes encantaram-se com a sua beleza. Maior parte deles tinha idade para serem seus avós. O seu sorriso desvaneceu-se mas manteve um ar contente e delicado. Á medida que os altos empresários e os cantores já reformados lhe beijavam a mão coberta por uma luva, Cloe procurava por alguém com quem conversar. Decerto que haveria alguém da idade dela e que partilhasse interesses em comum. Num canto da sala avistou alguém com menos de 60 anos. Dirigiu-se rapidamente para lá e reparou que dois homens e uma mulher se encontravam alegremente a conversar. Um tinha cabelos castanhos um pouco acima dos ombros, era difícil notar a cor dos olhos mas era bem constituído fisicamente. A mulher era linda. Tinha olhos verdes, cabelos loiros, era magra e esguia e tinha um sorriso de fazer inveja. O terceiro acompanhante, Cloe não conseguia ver bem, por isso tentou aproximar-se mais para que os 3 notassem nela. Ao chegar perto notou que o terceiro elemento do trio lhe era familiar.

- Posso ajuda-la? - Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos morenos.

- Não obrigado – replicou

- Mas que bela donzela de goela aberta! – os outros dois riram – você não é aquela cantora de rock….a Cloe? È isso não é?

- Sou!

O terceiro elemento parou de rir, olhou bem para a rapariga e aproximando-se perguntou:

- Cloe?

Cloe olhou para ele. Agora já o via perfeitamente e sabia quem ele era. Ele era o presidente e dono de uma das maiores redes de empresas do mundo. Era o homem mais rico do planeta, o solteiro mais cobiçado, o humano mais sexy e uma pessoa que ela conhecia bastante bem.

- Kai! O que estás aqui a fazer? - Disse indelicadamente.

-Esta festa foi organizada por mim! O que estás TU aqui a fazer?

- Fui convidada! Mas já me estava a ir embora!

Cloe sai de perto dos três amigos e corre para a porta. Andou anos a pensar nele e nunca o tinha visto e quando finalmente estava pronta a esquecê-lo de vez, ele aparece e como uma rosa com espinhos, magoa e fere e ela estava de novo dentro do poço de onde queria sair.

Kai correu atrás dela e à porta agarra-a pelo braço e virando-a para si.

- Não precisas de partir!

-Preciso sim! – Responde a gritar.

- Calma! Porque estás tão nervosa?

Ela olhou para ele e apeteceu-lhe bater-lhe. Apenas não o fez pois a rapariga de olhos verdes apareceu.

-Está tudo bem querido?

-Querido? - Perguntou Cloe curiosa.

- Ela é a minha noiva!

- Noiva? Quero o meu medalhão - replicou a rapariga, ferida de morte pela noticia do noivado de Kai.

- Ok! Vem ter comigo amanhã a minha casa! Tenho lá o teu medalhão.

-Não sei a tua morada!

Kai escreve num papel a sua morada e enfia-o na mão de Cloe, fechando a com cuidado.

-Amanhã dou-te o teu medalhão!

- Nem penses que vou descer tão baixo ao ponto de ir a tua casa!

Cloe entra na limusina e pede a Johnathan para acelerar e a levar depressa para casa. Ela não era pessoa de chorar em público por isso iria esperar até chegar a casa e derramar as lágrimas na sua fiel companheira de sonhos.

Kai, olhava tristemente para o carro que se afastava enquanto a sua noiva o abraçava.

-Quem era aquela, querido?

- Uma amiga de há muitos anos atrás! – Suspira -Vamos para dentro!

_O que acharam deste primeiro capítulo? Já estou enferrujada, há tanto tempo que não escrevo histórias. Bem mandem reviews e mais uma vez peço desculpa a todos os que tenho "esquecido"( vocês não estão esquecidos) e prometo que mando reviews às vossas fics o mais rápido possível!_


	2. Meu pretendente, teu cunhado

_Aqui vai mais um capítulo da fic Ventos de Mudança! Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, opiniões, criticas e até mesmo concelhos! _

_Obrigado pelas reviews!_

**Capítulo 2- Meu pretendente, teu cunhado.**

Ela olhava para papel amachucado com lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela face. Abanou a cabeça e atirou o papelito branco para o caixote do lixo.

" Nem pensar! Não vou a casa dele"

Caminhou até a enorme escadaria do hotel e olhou para o caixote do lixo. Sem pensar, enfiou a sua esguia e fina mão pela abertura do compactado caixote de metal e arrebatou um molho de papéis que começou a desdobrar e a ler.

" Tem que ser este" pensou ao abrir lentamente o último papel que se encontrava na sua mão.

Seus olhos iluminaram-se como por magia ao ler as palavras inscritas no papel " _5th and Brodway number 13 4ºfront"_. Ela pensou por um segundo. Deu conta que era um dos bairros finos de Nova Iorque. Lembrou-se da delicada e esmerada imagem da noiva de Kai. Devia ser uma menina riquinha, reparou.

Caminhou para perto do elevador e tocou no botão. A porta abriu-se com um imperceptível "_tlim". _Ela entrou ainda a olhar para o pequeno pedaço de papel e encostou-se à parede de madeira. Carregou no botão correspondente ao andar do seu quarto sem dar conta que uma mão, morena e masculina, tocava no mesmo botão ao mesmo tempo.

Cloe ergue o olhar para encarar a pessoa e notou que a conhecia.

- Peço desculpa se disse algo indelicado na festa! Estava um pouco alcoolizado e a tentar ser engraçado. – o rapaz de cabelos morenos que se encontrava com Kai na festa olhava para ela com um ar arrependido.

- Claro! Eu nem liguei. – olhou para os olhos dele pela primeira vez. Eram duma bela cor verde intenso. Ficou a olhar para aqueles belos olhos durante algum tempo até o rapaz voltar a falar.

- Meu nome é William.

- Cloe! – estica a mão para um aperto desta e sorri abertamente.

- Eu sei. Sou fã do seu trabalho. Adoro as suas músicas principalmente a "_ Sweet September"_.

Ela corou. – Obrigado! É bom saber que gosta do que faço.

- Você parecia conhecer o meu patrão.

- Seu patrão?

- Kai Hiwatari. Eu sou o acessor de uma das empresas dele.

- Ah! Parecia ter uma boa relação com ele. Ele não se ri facilmente.

- Sou bom nisso. – o rapaz gargalha por momentos parando de repente. – Não o via a bastante tempo pois não?

- Porque pergunta?

- Porque parecia muito surpreendida ao saber que a festa era dele.

Ela manteve-se silenciosa.

- Posso-lhe pedir um favor?

- Claro! Diga.

- Gostaria de vir jantar comigo amanhã?

Abriu a boca para falar. Ia dizer que não, que nada a fazia esquecê-lo, mas de súbdito deu por sim a responder que adoraria jantar com William.

- Óptimo! A que horas posso vir busca-la?

- Por volta da 7 talvez?

- Está óptimo! Amanhã, jantará comigo...qual é o seu quarto?

- 456! No quinto piso.

O elevador parou no sexto piso. O silêncio instalou-se por momentos enquanto a porta se abria. William pôs-se então de diante da jovem cantora e beijou-lhe delicadamente a mão.

- Prazer em conhecê-la!

Cloe sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto William se afastava.

Carregou no botão 5. Correu para o quarto e atirou-se para cima da cama. Arrancou dos pés os sapatos de salto alto e abriu o armário.

" Que hei-de levar amanhã?". Pegou num vestido preto pelos joelhos Era perfeito para a ocasião. Libertou o cabelo e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho. Abriu a torneira de água quente e despiu lentamente o vestido apanhando o cabelo com uma mola branca. Experimentou a água com o pé e entrou na banheira deitando-se nesta. Após lavar o tronco imaginou o dia seguinte. Tinha que admitir que William era um homem vistoso. Era bonito, elegante e atraentemente arrasador. Tinha um sorriso de cair para o lado e uns olhos ainda mais bonitos. Há muito que não saia com ninguém. Seria bom para ela.

No dia seguinte, Cloe corria pela casa com pressa para se arranjar. Tinha-se demorado muito com as entrevistas marcadas para esse dia e ainda não estava pronta.

A campainha tocou. A rapariga pulou e pediu a alguém para ir abrir a porta enquanto corria para a casa de banho.

William entrou com um belo ramo de orquídeas brancas para lhe oferecer.

- A menina Cloe vem já. Faça o favor de se pôr à vontade.

- Obrigado! – William olhou em volta. Nada daquilo parecia o quarto de hotel duma estrela de rock. Era demasiado branco e arrumado. Sentou-se no sofá e esperou.

Cloe entrou na sala com o vestido preto posto. Não usava maquiagem e o seu cabelo estava solto.

William permaneceu com os seus olhos colados à loira.

- Estou assim tão mal? Não tive tempo de me arranjar.

- Não! - levantou-se rapidamente – Estás linda. Eu é que não pensava que fosses assim tão bonita sem maquilhagem!

- O que queres dizer?

- Bem... maior parte das mulheres famosas só são bonitas com maquilhagem posta...

Cloe riu-se e disse: Pois mas eu não uso muita maquiagem! Apenas nos concertos e eventos importantes. Não em entrevistas ou performances públicas.

- Toma – disse atrapalhado - São para ti!

Cloe olhou para as flores.

- Obrigado! Teresa!

- Sim senhora.

- Coloque as flores em águas se não se importa.

A empregada pega nas flores e leva-as para a cozinha.

- São lindas, mas é melhor irmos andando.

- Claro.

William deu o braço a Cloe e levou-a para o carro.

- Onde vamos comer?

- A casa da minha irmã.

- Não sei se deva! Ela não se importa?

- Não, ela convidou algumas pessoas e pediu-me para eu levar alguém. Para ela as aparências são tudo na vida. È só para pensarem que não sou homossexual.

- E és?

- Vou-te deixar descobrir isso por ti mesma. – Diz abrindo a porta do carro.

Cloe e William conversavam animadamente até que o carro parou.

- Chegámos?

- Ainda não. O Terry foi só buscar a prenda da minha irmã.

A rapariga permaneceu calada o resto do caminho. Demoraram mais meia hora até chegarem aonde quer que fosse que William a levasse. Sentia-se tensa. Já não sabia se tinha sido certo aceitar o convite dele.

William abriu a sua porta e dirigiu-se para o outro lado para abrir a de Cloe. Ela saiu do carro e olhou em volta. Uma imponente mansão branca opunha a visão de um belo jardim repleto der árvores. William deu de novo braço a Cloe e caminharam por um pequeno caminho de ladrilhos bordot. William é recebido na grande casa mesmo antes de bater à grande porta de madeira maciça.

- Cheguei!

- William!

A rapariga de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que se encontrava na festa acorre a cumprimentar William.

- Cloe esta é a minha irmã, Susana.

Cloe cumprimenta a jovem rapariga olhando em volta.

- William, talvez seja melhor irmos!

- Que disparate! Nós vamos cá jantar.

- Tu és a rapariga da festa! Bem-vinda à minha casa.

- É muito simpática.

- O Kai deve estar prestes a descer! Podem ir andando para a mesa. Cloe peço desculpa mas a noite de hoje é capaz de ser um pouco aborrecida. Negócios. Todos os que estão presentes são empresários.

- Não faz mal. Eu estou habituada!

- Bem vamos para a mesa.

William puxa uma cadeira para Cloe, que se senta ao lado de Susana.

- O Kai deve estar a descer.

Todos os empresários endireitam as indumentárias enquanto se sentam à mesa. O silêncio reina até que William se levanta.

- Senhores e senhora. Temos presente aqui connosco uma diva da música.

Cloe cora enquanto puxa o casaco de William.

- Senta-te! – sussurra-lhe.

- Quer dar-nos a honra de nos entreter com a sua belíssima voz?

- Bem...eu não...

- Vá lá! Eu não me calo enquanto não cantares.

- Ok! Eu canto.

Cloe levanta-se da mesa e começa a cantara música "_Somewhere "_ dos Within Temptation.

O silêncio instala-se de novo enquanto os presentes a ouvem cantar. Passados alguns minutos ouve-se uma voz grave.

- Bem me parecia que conhecia esta voz.

Cloe pára de imediato sentando-se outra vez.

- Palmas para a musa da noite e minha acompanhante ao jantar de hoje! - Diz entusiasmado.

- Não sabia que tinhas vindo acompanhado William.

- Cunhadinho, a Susana disse para trazer alguém.

Kai olha para Cloe com um ar desaprovador. Esta vira a cara e começa a conversar animadoramente com William.

Kai manda servir o jantar enquanto se fala de negócios.

- Esse vestido é lindo.

- Obrigado! – responde Cloe um pouco embaraçada.

- O meu irmão e o meu noivo são grandes fãs seus. Até a mim me viciaram na sua música. Adoro as baladas românticas. Onde arranja inspiração para tais tragédias amorosas?

Cloe olha para Kai e responde: Acredite quando lhe digo que realmente é aquilo por que passei e aquilo que sinto em termos de romance.

Na altura que a loira olha para Kai este retribui o olhar, afastando-se da conversa sobre o mercado da bolsa que era agora discutida pelos empresários. Ele ouviu o que a jovem disse sobre as baladas e não pôde evitar senão sentir-se lisonjeado ao pensar que poderiam ser sobre ele. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se na sua boca e por momentos contemplou a bela jovem. Um dos mais velhos presentes no jantar chamou de novo a atenção de Kai para a, agora discussão, que se instalara sobre o negócio da reciclagem.

- Uma rapariga como você a sofrer tanto por amor?

- Sim... ainda existem estupores por este mundo fora! Além disso não diferente de qualquer outra rapariga.

Kai olha para Cloe com alguma raiva a formar-se. Ele não a tinha abandonado. Não era nenhum estupor.

- Pois tem razão! Antes de conhecer o meu Kai eu também estava com uma depressão. Fui deixada por um homem que amei completamente e só com a ajuda do meu querido é que recuperei.

Foi como que uma facada nas costas para a vocal. Calou-se durante uns momentos até que William a convidou para dançar.

Cloe dirigiu-se animadamente para o meio da sala de jantar com o moreno. Dançaram por uns momentos até que Kai pediu para se dirigirem para a sala de esta para tomarem uns aperitivos.

O empregado serviu um martini branco aos convidados. Cloe rejeitou o seu pois não bebia.

- Venha comigo. – pediu Susana gentilmente.

- Ok. Mas onde?

- Venha1 –Susana conduz Cloe pela enorme escadaria até uma pequena porta de madeira vermelha, que estava trancada a chave.

- O que é isto?

- É o quarto que eu estou a decorar. Ainda é cedo e sei mas queria já fazê-lo, pois mal me casar penso...

- Pensa?

A noiva de Kai destranca a porta dando lugar a um pequeno quarto. Uma bela paisagem estava pintada nas paredes, com ursinhos e balões e na parede oposta uns belos arbustos cobertos de flores. Cloe entrou no quarto e espreitou pela janela. Daí podia ver-se o belo jardim, cheio de roseirais, lírios, malmequeres, amores-perfeitos e mais uma diversidade de flores. Também inúmeras árvores cresciam no jardim e no horizonte um belo rio fluía.

- Que maravilha!

- É o quarto para o nosso filho. Mal me casar quero engravidar.

Cloe olhou para a rapariga e não conseguiu disfarçar a sua tristeza. Imaginou-se no lugar dela. Ela a casar com Kai, ter os seus filhos e viver com ele para sempre.

Saiu do quarto e perguntou pela casa de banho. Correu até lá e lavou as lágrimas que forçavam cair.

" Não vou chorar mais" pensou.

Limpou a cara e saiu da casa de banho chocando com William.

- Que se passa?

- Nada! – mentiu o melhor que pôde. – Vamos voltar para baixo?

- Sim o Kai chamou-nos a todos! Vai brindar!

Ambos se dirigiram à sala de estar. Kai ergueu os copos e brindou ao seu futuro casamento com a mulher mais bela do mundo. Que ironia. Ele sabia que não a achava a mulher mais bela do mundo mas o compromisso era para ser mantido. Até estaria tudo muito bem com ele se ela não tivesse aparecido de novo. Foi ela que criou essa sensação de que estava a cometer um grande erro. Susana beijou-o apaixonadamente, e ele não consegui tirar os olhos de Cloe. Um sabor amargo permaneceu na sua boca durante um bom bocado. Bebeu desesperadamente o seu martini, na esperança de disfarçar esse sabor. Os seus olhos estavam postos no seu sorriso. Era demasiado sincero.

Kai perguntou-se se ela estaria a sentir o mesmo que ele, ou se já o teria esquecido. Uma nuvem de dúvida percorria-lhe a mente. Ele recusava-se a acreditar que ainda poderia nutrir algum sentimento em relação à loira. Olhou para noiva e desejou estar no lugar de William. Por esta altura, Cloe, já o abraçava, sorridente e animada. Talvez estivesse a fazer uma tempestade num copo de água e nada fosse o que parecia. Talvez ele não estivesse com dúvidas em relação a Susana e apenas estivesse feliz por voltar a ver a antiga amiga...amante...

Lembrou-se da noite anterior na festa. Porque teria ela reagido daquela maneira se já não gostasse dele. Talvez tenha interpretado mal os sinais. As sua mente estava cheia de "Talvez".

Susana abraçou-o e perguntou o que se passava. Kai voltou a si nesse momento e beijou a testa da jovem. Cloe fitou-os tristemente aceitando o facto de ter perdido Kai.

Disfarçava bem. William nem sequer notava que ela não ouvia nada do que ele dizia. Tanto Cloe como Kai estava isolados do resto das pessoas entreolhando-se. Susana levou Cloe para a cozinha, enquanto os homens continuavam a falar de negócios.

- Ela ainda é mais maravilhosa ao vivo.

- Quem?

- Oh Kai andas a dormir? Quem havia de ser? A Cloe claro!

- Ah sim...muito simpática.

- Ontem parecia que já a conhecias.

- Não...

- Bem não interessa. Ela é maravilhosa. Divertida, simpática, simples, honesta... nunca pensei que alguém como ela pudesse ser assim tão simples.

- Tu és rico e és simples William!

- É diferente! Eu sempre me opus às maneiras do meu pai. Sempre convivi com os pobres. Além disso não sou famoso. É isso que nos sobe à cabeça... a fama. Ela não é assim...é normal.

- Que estás a querer dizer Will?

- Acho que me estou a apaixonar por ela!

Kai sentiu uma raiva crescer-lhe no peito. Esta misturada com ciúme, deixavam-no perto de esmurrar o amigo e colega de trabalho.

- Tu mal a conheces!

- Sabes aquelas coisas...

- Que coisas?

- Aquilo do amor à primeira vista?

- Sabes que não acredito nisso. Não te podes apaixonar por alguém que não conheces.

- Pois ...podes dizer o que quiseres mas a verdade é que o que sinto por ela é diferente daquilo que senti por todas as outras! Não digo que seja amor...não sei sequer se saberei se o é, mas que é diferente é. Até o som da sua voz me deixa...feliz.

- Deve ser só uma atracção. Tu sempre foste mulherengo.

- Com ela é diferente! Não consigo explicar!

- BASTA! VAMOS ACABAR COM ESTA CONVERSA DE TRETA!

William ficou abismado. Não tinha dito nada para enfurecer o amigo de cabelo bicolor, e parecia que, tinha dito algo ofensivo.

- Kai... eu...

- TU NADA! NÃO VAIS MAGOAR ESTA RAPARIGA COMO FIZESTE A TODAS AS OUTRAS QUANDO TE FARTASTE DELAS!

- Eu não a vou tratar assim! Podes estar descansado se é isso que te preocupa.

Kai apercebeu-se que estava enervado devido ao ciúme e não porque Cloe podia ser magoada por William. Bem dentro dele, Kai desejava que assim fosse, para não a ver com William.

- Ainda bem que ficamos esclarecidos.

Cloe saiu da cozinha e dirigiu-se a sala de jantar.

Kai reparou na rapariga e com uma desculpa seguiu-a até lá.

- Olá!

Cloe olhou para trás e friamente cumprimentou Kai.

- Olá!

- Que estás aqui a fazer sozinha?

- Esqueci-me da minha mala aqui! Tenho de chamar o William para irmos embora. Já é tarde.

- Ah...ainda bem que vieste...

- Eu não sabia que vinha aqui. Eu ia jantar com o William e não fazia ideia de que a tua noiva era irmã dele.

- Oh...pensava que tinhas vindo pelo teu medalhão.

Cloe encarou-o, aproximando-se dele.

- Eu não era para vir aqui busca-lo, mas já que aqui estou poderias devolver-mo!

- Tudo bem...segue-me!

Cloe seguiu Kai de novo pela escadaria acima. Passaram o quarto de bebé que Susana estava a pintar e entraram noutro.

O quarto estava decorado em tons de bege. Cortinas bege, colcha bege, tapetes bege. A cama de casal encontrava-se no meio do quarto e era duma madeira avermelhada. A cabeceira era em almofada bege. De cada um dos lados da cama encontrava-se uma mesa de cabeceira, com um candeeiro uma retrato, de uma lado de Kai e do outro de Susana e numa das mesas um despertador. Na parede em frente a cama encontrava-se um toucador coberto de perfumes, maquilhagens, escovas para o cabelo e outros acessórios de mulher. No centro deste encontrava-se um grande espelho, com umas fotos de William e de Susana com os pais. De lado encontrava-se um enorme armário e na parede oposta uma grande janela aberta, deixando esvoaçar os cortinados.

Cloe não podia estar mais impressionada. O quarto para além de enorme era lindo. Tocou num ramo de flores secas e cheirou os dedos em seguida.

- Gerebera!

- Sim! Sempre tiveste jeito com flores!

- Sempre adorei flores!

Kai dirigiu-se a uma das gavetas do enorme armário, enquanto Cloe tocava o toucador e os perfumes de Susana.

- Ela tem muito bom gosto.

Kai não respondeu e fingiu que estava à procura do medalhão.

Cloe viu o anel de noivado de Kai. Era um anel em ouro branco cravado com o seu nome e o da sua noiva e com diamantes incrustados.

- Deve ter sido caríssimo!

- O quê?

- O anel de noivado! Porque não o usas?

Kai não respondeu durante um bocado. Não podia dizer que era porque não amava realmente Susana. Pensou por um pouco e respondeu.

- Porque é apenas simbólico. Usa-lo não muda em nada o que sinto pela Susana.

Foi uma boa mentira pensou. Pelo menos ela pareceu acreditar.

- Que querido! O meu medalhão?

- Não o consigo encontrar! Devo tê-lo deixado na empresa!

- E quando pensas devolvê-lo?

- Vens cá jantar outra vez com o William e dou-te o medalhão duma vez por todas.

Cloe olhou-o furiosa. Saiu de rompante do quarto e desceu rapidamente as escadas.

- Quero-me ir embora!

- Calma! Que se passa?

Cloe olhou para trás e viu Kai. Virou-se de novo em direcção a William e disse calmamente:

- Já é tarde! Devo ir para casa!

- Ok! Deixa-me só despedir das pessoas e vamos!

Cloe entra na cozinha.

- Onde foi?

- Não me trate por você, trate-me por tu!

- O mesmo te digo!

- Eu só me vim despedir. Já se faz tarde e devo ir.

- Por favor, volta com o meu irmão. Quase nunca tenho companhia e fazia-me falta uma amiga!

Cloe olhou-a com pena. Não podia ser sua amiga. Não dela que era a noiva do homem que tanto amava. Era irónico. Na noite anterior quando soube do noivado de Kai, odiou a moça apenas por ter chamado a atenção deste. Sorriu amavelmente e acenou que sim. Não a podia culpar. E ela era até bastante simpática. Abraçou Susana e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Vou voltar com o teu irmão. Não te preocupes.

Susana sorriu também. Ambas voltaram à sala onde Cloe se despediu dos restantes convidados.

Kai não se encontrava na sala e William achou melhor irem andando. Ele pediria desculpas a Kai depois.

Levaram algum tempo da mansão Hiwatari até ao hotel. Durante esse tempo a atmosfera era de silêncio. William acompanhou Cloe até ao seu quarto. Esta tirou rapidamente os brincos que a magoavam e os sapatos.

- Gostas-te do jantar?

- Adorei! Obrigado...diverti-me muito!

Ela levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se até William.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir.

William tentou a sua sorte com um beijo, que foi prontamente rejeitado pela jovem.

- Estou muito cansada!

- Ok! Então até amanhã!

- Quando vais voltar a casa da tua irmã?

- Amanhã vou trabalhar mas devo ir lá à noite!

- Posso ir contigo?

- Porquê?

- A tua irmã pediu-me!

- É normal! Ela está sempre sozinha! Não te preocupes eu levo-te.

- Obrigado! - beija-lhe a face.

- Adeus! Até amanhã!

Na mansão Hiwatari, Kai e Susana já estavam deitados. Susana dormia enquanto Kai, sorrateiramente se levantava da cama e dirigia-se ao enorme armário de madeira. Abriu a gaveta que algum tempo antes tinha estado a esgravatar e enfiou um medalhão pela cabeça abaixo.

" Hoje vou dormir contigo no meu peito! Perdoa-me por te ter mentido"

_Então o que acharam deste capítulo? Bem do próximo só posso adiantar que o Kai tem alguma coisa planeada. E como já repararam ambos têm rivais. Cloe tem a Susana e Kai tem William. O que se irá passa a seguir só ficarão a saber se continuarem a ler.  
Beijos e obrigado pelas reviews!_


	3. Quase uma fantasia

Capítulo 3- Quase uma fantasia!

Uma luz intensa entrou pela pequena janela chocando com a cama dos Hiwatari. Kai abriu os olhos lentamente e virou-se para a mesa de cabeceira para ver as horas. Eram cinco e meia da manhã. Voltou-se de novo e abraçou a sua noiva que ainda dormia. O que estaria ela a fazer àquela hora? A dormir, provavelmente, pensou ele. Olhou para a noiva e tirou o seu braço de cima dela. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à casa de banho. Abriu a torneira de água fria e mergulhou a sua face nesta.

"Irá aclarar-me os pensamentos." Pensou limpando a cara à toalha. Dirigiu-se de novo para a habitação de dormir. Vestiu-se e caminhou para a cozinha. O pequeno-almoço ainda não estava pronto. Sentou-se à mesa da cozinha a ler um jornal. O bolso do seu casaco começou a vibrar inesperadamente. Era William. Atendeu o telemóvel e após alguns minutos deixou de ouvir o que o seu acessor lhe dizia.  
"Como é que ela pode gostar de um tipo como este?". Nunca tinha sido ciumento, pelo menos até aquele momento. Uma raiva inexplicável borbulhava no seu interior. Esta, misturada com uma profunda tristeza deixavam Kai à beira da loucura. Desligou o telemóvel na cara do amigo e pediu o seu pequeno-almoço com um tom pouco agradável. Susana entrou na cozinha e beijou a fronte de Kai. Este levou a chávena de café a boca.

Susana sentou-se de fronte do noivo e com um sorriso pediu também o seu café matinal.

- Estás com má cara amor! Que se passa? – perguntou preocupada.

- Nada estou apenas cansado. – respondeu agressivamente.

- Devias ficar em casa!

A ideia não parecia de todo má. Ficar em casa, passar tempo com Susana, a namorar. Seria delicioso, mas uma pequena vozinha dentro de si disse-lhe que se ficasse em casa com a noiva apenas pensaria mais nela. Tinha que se distrair e trabalhar era um bom começo.

- Susana...

- Sim Kaizinho?

- O que achas da Cloe?

- Ela é uma moça bem simpática. Engracei muito com ela.

- O que achas que o teu irmão quer com ela?

- Bem eu não sei...mas ele pareceu gostar mesmo dela...não te preocupes ele já não está tão imaturo desde que foi trabalhar contigo. E não teve mais namoradas...- gargalha suavemente.

Kai levanta-se da cadeira num vulto. Susana surpreendida contempla-o.

Dirige-se ao escritório pega na sua pasta preta e caminha até ao seu Ferrari.

No emprego uma mulher de longos cabelos lilases, olhos cor de carmim, algum silicone no peito vestindo uma camisa branca com os três primeiros botões abertos, uma mini saia preta e um casaco fechado por um botão abaixo dos seios espera Kai com uns papeis nas mãos.

- Bom dia Sr. Hiwatari.

- Bom dia Ana!

- Está com tão má cara!

- Já me disseram.

- Talvez seja melhor ir para casa descansar.

- Não obrigado. O que tem para mim?

- São os formulários para as novas acções das "Hiwatari theatre companies"

- Leve-os ao meu gabinete.

Kai entra num gabinete simples e vazio. Apenas tinha uma secretaria, uma cadeira e um pequeno armário para as pastas e arquivos. Sentou-se à mesa e começou a escrevinhar alguns papeis. Momentos depois, Ana, entra no seu gabinete com os documentos destinados a Kai.

- Parece tão tenso Kai...deixe-me aliviar esta tensão. – diz sedutoramente.

Ana dá a volta a secretária de Kai e começa a massajar as costas deste.

Kai encosta-se a cadeira, deixando-se relaxar. Ana senta-se no colo do patrão e beija-lhe o queixo. Kai não resiste. De repente batem a porta.

Ana levanta-se com um pulo e Kai endireita a gravata.

- Entre! – diz Kai.

- Kai sou eu.

- Ah William, entra.

- Porque me desligaste o telemóvel na cara?

- A chamada caiu. Peço desculpa.

- Ah ok...temos reunião daqui a 5 minutos. Ontem deitaste-te tarde?

- Nem por isso.

- Tas com má cara pá!

- Já me disseram isso.

- Então não te mentiram. Olha a hora de saída, já que vou no teu carro visto que não sei conduzir, podemos passar pelo hotel para ir buscar a Cloe?

Kai olhou para Ana. Uma onda de arrependimento invadiu o jovem Hiwatari. Porque é que não se importava com os sentimentos de Susana e com os de Cloe sim? Não que esta ultima fica-se muito magoada com o facto, mas mesmo assim.

- Claro.

- Boa! Bem vamos para a reunião?

Kai levantou-se e empurrou Ana.

O tédio invadiu a sala de reuniões. Apenas falavam de negócios. Kai estava farto de negócios. Foi tudo o que ouviu durante a sua vida.

Cloe escrevinhava furiosamente aquele papel. A sua nova balada estava quase pronta. Só faltavam uns retoques na melodia em piano e violino e tornar a letra mais apelativa.

- Sobre o que escreve, senhorita Cloe?

- É sobre uma relação que termina e uma das partes continua atormentada!

- Hoje sempre vai sair com aquele rapaz simpático?

- Que rapaz simpático? - pergunta espreguiçando-se.

- O dos olhos verdes!

- Ah! O William...sim vou a casa da irmã dele.

- Ainda bem...faz-lhe muito bem a saúde divertir-se e esquecer essas coisas que a atemorizam.

Cloe sorriu. Achava o mesmo. Mas seria difícil com Kai por perto.

"Vou encarar isto como um teste da vida. Se me aguentar perto dele quer dizer que já não o amo"

Pegou no casaco e saiu de casa.

Mais tarde por volta das sete horas da tarde, Kai e William dirigiram-se ao hotel onde estava hospedada a loira. Ao chegarem lá deparam com uma das suas empregadas.

- Se procuram a senhorita Cloe, ela foi a discográfica gravar uma música.

William e Kai foram a pé até a discográfica onde Cloe esperava, sentada no limite do passeio.

- Pensei que já não vinhas.

- Nunca te iria deixar aqui sozinha!

Kai sentiu a fúria crescer. Se pudesse esmurraria William e tomaria Cloe para si.

- Vamos?

- Claro.

Cloe olhou para Kai e agarrou-se a William. O rapaz de cabelo bicolor virou a cara

" É bem feita! Não tivesses ficado noivo"

Demoraram alguns silenciosos minutos até à mansão Hiwatari. Como na noite anterior a mesa estava decorada e um grande banquete presenteava a vista dos visitantes. O jantar pareceu demorar uma eternidade. Toda a gente se encontrava calada e olhando para os seus pratos, com excepção de alguns olhares de soslaio de Kai e Cloe. Uma das vezes os seus olhares cruzaram-se. Foi só durante alguns segundos, pois Cloe voltou a vira-los em direcção ao seu prato, corando.

- Vou lá fora um pouco...Estou abafada!

- Cloe! - chamou William em vão.

- Eu vou ver dela! – prontifica-se Kai.

- Sê meigo...nada de brutalidades.

Susana não desconfiava de nada. Na verdade ela sabia que Kai era mulherengo e que costumava ter casos, mas preferia dar a outra face para não perder o homem que ela achava ser o amor da sua vida.

Na varanda, a loira contempla a lua que nessa noite estava quase cheia. Kai fita-a durante uns quantos minutos e depois fala.

- Que se passa?

- Nada, estava só embuchada.

- Não pareces lá muito feliz.

- E não estou!

- Porque não? Tu e o William parecem um casal perfeito. – disse num tom amargo.

- Talvez seja por isso que não estou bem.

Kai olhou-a uma vez mais sem saber o que dizer.

- Ele e um querido mas eu simplesmente não gosto dele.

- Ah! Gostas de outro então? – perguntou um pouco desesperado.

- Sim! Amo outro que não me ama a mim. – responde num sussurro.

- Que parvo...não sabe o que perde!

A loira olha Kai nos olhos surpreendida pela sua afirmação, sorrindo logo depois.

- Tens razão...nem sequer sabe que eu estou a falar dele.

Kai abriu um pouco os olhos e de repente percebeu. Ela estava a falar dele. Nem acreditava. Aproximou-se um pouco e agarrou-a pelos ombros.

- Cloe eu...

Os olhos dela ganharam um novo brilho. Um pequeno sorriso abriu-se-lhe nos lábios e Kai soube que ainda estavam apaixonados.

As suas faces aproximaram-se. As mãos do rapaz desceram até a cintura da jovem, puxando-a ainda para mais perto de si. O beijo estava iminente. Cloe fechou os olhos e apertou os dedos nos braços de Kai. O momento era perfeito. Os dois, mais apaixonados que nunca a luz do luar e prestes a beijarem-se.

- Cloe está tudo bem? – William entra na varanda, para ter a certeza que a nova luz dos seus olhos estava bem.

Cloe afastou-se de imediato de Kai e fingiu estar a limpar farinha do casaco do rapaz de cabelo bicolor.

- Sim estou óptima. – Seu falso sorriso foi o suficiente para enganar William que logo se retirou.

- Ainda bem que ele apareceu! – repreendeu ela.

- O quê? Mas pensava que sentias o mesmo! – replicou Kai.

- Acreditas mesmo que eu ainda sinto algo por ti?

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que ouviu. Olhou para o chão tristemente.

A moça logo se arrependeu das suas palavras e colocou a sua mão no ombro de Kai.

- Eu só não quero sofrer mais. Tu estás noivo.

- Isso que dizer que ainda me amas?

Desta vez foi o olhar da jovem que embateu no duro chão. Uma pequena lágrima embateu neste com um som ensurdecedor.

- Não vale a pena sentir nada por ti! Estás noivo. Devo estar doida!

Kai sorriu perante as lágrimas da rapariga.

- Eu posso terminar com ela. Tens é de me dar um tempo. A Susana é uma excelente mulher e não a quero magoar.

Cloe fita-o duvidosa.

- Porque farias isso?

- Porque te amo! Amo-te desde do primeiro dia em que te vi. Desde que demos o nosso primeiro beijo, desde que nos demos um ao outro pela primeira vez.

- Tu abandonaste-me!

- Não! Eu tive de ir ao estrangeiro em negócios e quando voltei tu já tinhas ido! Demorei mais tempo do que pensava.

- Podias ter avisado!

- Mandei-te cartas todos os dias.

- Não recebi nem uma.

Algo não batia certo pensaram. Algo tinha corrido mal.

- Isso agora não interessa. – replica Kai – O que interessa é que nos encontramos e podemos ser felizes.

Cloe sorriu.

- Tens a certeza que isto não é um sonho?

- Absoluta! – abraçou-a – Ah! Lembrei-me agora. Toma!

Este devolve-lhe o medalhão que a jovem tanto pedia.

- Obrigado!

- Era suposto fingir que não o tinha para continuares a vir cá! E ontem menti-te!

- Eu vi logo! – respondeu zangada – Não sou burra sabes!

- Sim eu sei!

Kai voltou a aproximar-se da loira tocando a sua face macia e pálida. Sorriu levemente e por fim, depois de longos anos de sofrida espera, os seus lábios voltam a tocar nos dela. O beijo é pequeno e suave, mas não carece de paixão. Não tarda as suas línguas estavam entrelaçadas uma na outra numa dança fogosa de sentidos. Quando se separaram foi a vez de Cloe sorrir. Parecia a primeira vez que beijava um homem. Tinha sido tão bom. Mal podia esperar para repetir a experiência de sentir os macios mas masculinos lábios de Kai.

Mordeu o lábio inferior quando lhe voltou à cabeça a imagem do momento.

Kai sorriu e nessa altura tocou Cloe de novo na face.

- Ès tão bela!

A rapariga cora. Não sabia o que dizer. Aquele momento parecia não ter fim.

- Peço desculpa por interromper. Mas está na hora de irmos Cloe!

Cloe desejou estar numa dimensão diferente onde só ela e Kai existissem. Dessa maneira não seriam constantemente interrompidos por William.

Kai fita William com uma certa raiva, mas sorri e simplesmente diz.

- Sim já é tarde! Telefono-lhe amanhã para saber se correu tudo bem.

Cloe sorriu e avançou com William para a sala de estar onde se despediu de Susana.

Entraram no carro os dois, mas a jovem cantora não tirava os olhos de cima do jovem Hiwatari.

O carro partiu não dando mais tempo aos dois para se despedirem com olhares. Passado algum tempo Kai e a mulher Susana estavam na cama. Esta dormia com a sua cabeça sobre o peito do noivo que pensava no beijo que tinha dado a Cloe nessa mesma noite.

" Foi o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida" pensou esboçando um longo sorriso.

Enquanto isso a jovem trocava de roupa no quarto de hotel. Atirou-se para cima da cama com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Mal perdes por esperar Kai Hiwatari! Não te vais ver livre de mim assim tão facilmente a partir de agora.

Ambos adormecem nas suas respectivas camas pensando no tão esperado beijo e no dia que o amanhã lhes traria.

_Espero que gostem deste capítulo. A trama ainda vai no inicio e a relação desses dois tanto pode correr mal como bem! Logo vemos..._

_Obrigado por lerem! Beijos!_


End file.
